


Date Prep

by bpd_changeling



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ADHD!simon, F/F, M/M, background claia, mostly friendship fluff with simon clary and maia, referenced saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpd_changeling/pseuds/bpd_changeling
Summary: The day before Simon's first date with Raphael, he needs his best friends for emotional support.





	Date Prep

     Today was a good day. Not just an okay day, either; it was a hand-flapping, toe-tapping, body-rocking good day, and Simon couldn’t concentrate on a thing past the nonstop fluttering in his stomach and racing of his heart. What all the excitement? Well, why not? After all, the unbelievable had just happened… Raphael had agreed to go on a date. That’s right; the grumpy, sarcastic, eternally salty and insanely attractive leader of the New York vampire clan had agreed to go out with the hyperactive geeky mess of a Daylighter that was Simon Lewis.

     “Don’t talk about yourself like that,” Clary had scolded earlier in the day. “You’re so, so, so much more than that. Sure, you’re hyper and geeky, but you’re also a million other amazing things that I don’t even have the time to list off, and I’m sure Raphael loves you for every one of them.”

“Whoa!” Simon exclaimed, holding up his hands. “It's a little fast to be breaking out the L-word, don’t you think?” Clary snorted.

“Would you rather I say he like-likes you? Would kindergarten-speak make you feel better?”

“Yes, actually,” Simon answered, “though I think one ‘like’ would have gotten the point across.” They had laughed and joked the rest of the afternoon, and she helped him get ready for his date.

     It had seemed somehow distant at the time, like an amazing dream he could wake up from any minute. But now the sun was setting, and Raphael would be outside the Institute any second, and Simon was freaking out.

“Jesus, Si, you have to calm down,” Maia said from her spot on Clary’s bed, head resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Um, not likely,” Simon snorted, holding up a hand to show how it shook. The heel of his sneaker pounded the floor as his leg bounced, Clary groaned.

“Oh my god, who gave the ADHD vampire caffeine?” she asked, looking around as if there was anyone else in her bedroom who could answer.

“No caffeine for me, Fray,” Simon assured her. “I’m running on pure adrenaline. This is all my energy for the next, like, month right here. I’ll probably pass out some time tomorrow.” Clary and Maia both laughed at the joke, but they also shared a look. Chances are, Simon really would be running on fumes the next day. Everyone overestimated the energy of someone with ADHD. Simon already spent half his time exhausted, and the crash after all this excitement would not be pretty. Possibly there would be crying involved. Or the undead equivalent, anyway.

     They didn’t have any more time to worry, because Simon’s phone buzzed. He glanced at it, then looked up at his best friends with wide eyes.

“He’s outside,” he said. Clary beamed, and Maia reached out her hands to drag Simon to his feet.

“Alright, my guy,” she said. “You’ve got this. You’re a sexy, adorable, geeky vamp with so much to offer, and Raphael better fucking appreciate that.”

“Yeah, what she said,” Clary seconded. “Minus the sexy part. I mean, you are, objectively speaking, but it won’t matter much, seeing as Raph is ace and all. But that’s not the point; what I mean is-” Maia elbowed her girlfriend gently in the side to cut off her rambling. Clary pressed her lips shut and just grinned. Of course, she coldn’t resist adding one tiny last comment: “Knock him dead.”

     These seemed to be the magic words. Simon’s posture relaxed, and he grinned at the pun.

“Sure thing, Fray.” Then, with a final wave, he half-skipped down the Institute hallway toward the front door and possibly new love.


End file.
